Abs! Stop Baby!
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Ketika Naruto yang seorang trainee harus memamerkan Absnya kepada para penonton. Sasuke panas hati melihatnya! NaruSasu, Yaoi, AU. Dont Like Dont Read. Inspired by Produce 101 season 2


**Abs?! Stop baby!**

Sayangnya Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, nanti akhirnya jadi NaruSasu!

Yaoi, BL, NaruSasu, DONT EXPECT TOO MUCH newbie newbie

Terinspirasi dari Produce 101 dan KANG DANIEL!

Dont Like Dont Read!

Sasuke dengan cemas menatap layar TV yang berada di kamar pribadinya. Guling yang berada pada kedua kakinya dipeluk erat. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mengkusutkan kain lembut yang menyelimuti guling tersebut. Sesekali kedua bola mata Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Masih jam 6.50.."

Tersirat kekhawatiran dan ketidaksabaran melalui gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Layar selebar 19 inch tersebut masih menampilkan dua orang laki-laki yang cukup berumur membacakan berita. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengetahui apa isinya dan tidak ingin tahu. Matanya bisa saja tertuju ke arah layar, tapi telinga dan otaknya menolak mengolah apapun. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hingga jam 7 malam tiba. Hari ini minggu ketujuh tepat setelah episode pertama PR101 ditayangkan. Hari ini evaluasi kedua dimulai, hari ini juga Narutonya akan tampil. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto melewati fase evaluasi. Bahkan pada evaluasi pertama, Naruto tampil dengan sangat baik dalam penampilannya yang membawakan lagu dengan judul " _sowrey sowrey"_ hingga Sasuke lemas dibuatnya. Ya, lemas. Lemas karena harus menahan rasa cemburu yang berkobar mengetahui bahwa pesona sang kekasih sudah tersebar di penjuru negeri sakura. Namun, sebagai kekasih dari seorang _trainee_ yang mempersiapkan diri untuk debut dalam sebuah _boygroup,_ ia sadar bahwa sikapnya ini harus segera dihilangkan. Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang kembali melayang pada episode empat dimana NarutoNYA dengan seksi melakukan tarian di atas panggung.

" _Ayolah! Walaupun aku seperti itu dipanggung, hanya kau yang ada dihatiku Sasuke!"_ Begitulah sanggahan dibumbui gombalan tidak bermutu pasca Sasuke protes soal penampilannya yang terakhir kali. Hah, Sasuke harus banyak-banyak mempersiapkan amunisi kesabaran untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa ia sadari lagu pembuka dari PR 101 mulai mengalun. Lagu yang _cacthy_ menarik seluruh perhatian Sasuke. Ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada layar. Menonton dengan seksama. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke memang tidak begitu suka saat sang kekasih menebar pesona. Tapi keinginan untuk melihat sang terkasih sukses dan berhasil melakukan apa yang ia ingin akhirnya membuat Sasuke luluh juga. Setiap minggunya, ia selalu berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu acara PR 101 dimulai dengan harapan dapat melihat sang kekasih yang tidak dapat ditemuinya dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Walaupun tidak suka, Sasuke tetap mendukungnya. Ia cemas jika Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, atau putus asa, atau ia gagal. Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan hal tersebut.

Seiring dengan lagu yang mengalun, kecemasan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepuluh menit berlalu, masih belum tampak batang hidup sang kekasih. Dua puluh menit, masih kelompok _trainee_ lain yang tampil. Sedikit jengkel, Sasuke setia menunggu hingga tiba –tiba ia teringat. Penampilan sang kekasih pasti akan diberikan di akhir acara, mengingat kepopuleran grup evaluasi milik Naruto kali ini. Grup milik Naruto berisikan orang-orang dengan peringkat 1,2,4,5,6, dan 24. Lima peringkat teratas, dengan Naruto sebagai pemegang peringkat nomer lima, membuat grup ini benar-benar dinantikan semua orang. _Oh yes right_ dan stasiun televisi tidak akan mengabaikan kesempatan emas ini demi rating yang tinggi. Pasti grup ini akan menjadi penampil terakhir.

Ia yang sudah mengerti bahwa tidak akan melihat sang kekasih sampai akhir acara mulai menenangkan diri dan memaksakan menonton dengan baik, dengan alasan tidak ingin tertinggal penampilan Naruto sama sekali. Sesekali kedua bola matanya melebar bahagia melihat wajah sang kekasih disorot untuk reaksi dalam penampilan kelompok lain.

"AH!"

Kalau begini, Sasuke memang tidak jauh jauh dari _fan girl_ yang bisa berteriak sendiri saat melihat wajah _bias_ mereka. Hey! Tapi sekarang ia berteriak untuk kekasihnya sendiri! Ia tidak sudi disamakan dengan f _an girl_ lainnya. Ekhm dia _fanboy_ _exclusive_.

"Ini penampilan terakhir.." gumaman lain keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Menilik waktu yang sudah semakin menipis, ia yakin sebentar lagi Naruto akan tampil.

" _Kali ini, kita akan melihat penampilan terakhir. Dengan grup yang terdiri dari trainee dengan peringkat atas..."_

Mata Sasuke melebar maksimal, ia semakin tidak sabar. Kalimat pengantar dari MC akhirnya membawa sang terkasih naik ke atas panggung. Sasuke menahan nafas dibuatnya karena penampilan Naruto yang saat ini sangat ugh, _badass?_ Rambutnya dicat hingga berwarna pirang kecoklatan, distylish hingga poni keasayangannya mengarah keatas, terlihat sangat _manly._ Jaket jeans dan _ripped jeans_ melekat pas pada tubuh berototnya. Dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang polos dengan penampilan _bad boy_ , Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Narutonya kali ini sangat menawan, sexy, dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian, Naruto Namikaze sebagai ketua..."_

"APA?!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak sekarang. Bahkan sekarang Naruto menjadi ketua grup?! Apa apaan ini?! Helaan nafas yang entah berarti apa keluar dari hidung bangir Sasuke. Ia harus menonton lebih jauh.

Sasuke tercengang selama menonton video persiapan mereka. Naruto mengalami banyak kesulitan selama ia menjadi seorang ketua. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gulingnya. Ia khawatir, Narutonya terlihat benar-benar kesulitan. Wajah lelah dan sedihnya terus terbayang dibenak Sasuke. Dan ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menonton dari kamar. Ia merasa sedih, ingin rasanya membawa pulang kembali Naruto agar ia tidak perlu menemui kesulitan seperti ini. Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari popularitas, dengan senang hati perusahaan Uchiha akan membantunya mendongkrak popularitas tanpa perlu bersusah payah seperti ini. Namun, Naruto menolak dengan mentah.

" _Aku ingin berusaha sendiri Sasuke!"_

 _"Ya, kau berusaha sendiri. Tapi aku akan membantumu bodoh! Kau tidak usah bersusah payah seperti ini."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku Sasuke. Tapi aku ingin berusaha sendiri untuk kali ini. Ijinkan aku ya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Nanti kalau aku tidak kuat aku minta bantuan Uchiha, tenang saja hehe"_

 _PLAK! Pukulan Sasuke melayang tepat pada kepala Naruto_

 _"Bodoh!"_

 _"Ahaha! Aku juga mencintaimu temee!"_

Apakah keputusannya untuk membiarkan Naruto berjuang sendiri itu benar? Namun ternyata pemikirannya segera tertepis melihat video lain yang muncul. Naruto dapat mengatasinya sedikit demi sedikit, membangun tim, dan menyatukan pendapat teman-temannya. Ia berhasil. Dan sedikitnya, Sasuke ikut bahagia. Karena bahkan saat sulit seperti itu, Naruto terlihat masih melemparkan lelucon dan tersenyum ceria. Sasuke merasa seperti jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Narutonya telah berkembang.

Musik " _Get Ugly"_ dari Jason Derulo mulai mengalun. Sasuke menahan nafas kembali, penampilan Naruto akan dimulai.

"Wow.." Tidak dipungkiri tim Naruto memang tim yang bagus. Ia dibuat kagum oleh tarian pembuka. Terutama saat ia melihat sang kekasih melakukan b-boy dance.

"Khh!" Sasuke menahan teriakannya. Baju kekasihnya terbuka. _Shit,_ sekarang semua orang bisa melihat perut sexy Naruto. Namun ia cukup bersyukur karena itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik hingga tidak terlalu jelas terlihat.

Selama penampilan Sasuke menahan nafasnya, Narutonya sangat mempesona. Ia melakukan berbagai gerakan dengan sangat baik. Sasuke menikmati penampilan kekasihnya tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba

" _Kyaaa!"_ Bahkan lengkingan penonton melalui layar televisi terdengar jelas. Mengapa mereka berteriak seperti itu? Kenapa lagi jika bukan karena Namikaze Naruto yang dengan senang hatinya membuka bajunya sendiri, dalam waktu beberapa detik, dan dengan sengaja memamerkan abs yang tercetak diperutnya. Perlu dicatat, dengan sengaja.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera mendatangi studio dan menyeretnya pulang. Bahkan ia sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat abs itu akibat acara ini dan si pirang bodoh itu malah dengan santainya memperlihat itu kepada orang-orang. Sasuke panas hati melihat hal itu.

"Hah, si bodoh itu!" Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia pusing sendiri memikirkan Naruto. Dengan segara, setelah penampilan PR 101 selesai ia mematikan televisi dan mulai menggapai _handphone_ miliknya.

Jari Sasuke menekan kontak yang selalu ada dibagian atas riwayat panggilannya.

 _Tuttt Tuttt Tuttt_

Sasuke jengkel sendiri karena panggilan tidak juga diangkat oleh sang empunya _handphone_.

 _Tuttt tuttt_

" _Halo Sasuke?"_ Gotcha akhirnya panggilan Sasuke terjawab. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto bisa membawa _handphone_ miliknya sendiri itu karena permintaan Sasuke sebagai donatur terbesar diPR101. Dengan kekuasaan perusahaan Uchiha, Sasuke dapat dengan seenaknya memberikan pengecualian kepada Naruto agar dapat membawa _handphone._ Hal ini juga ia lakukan agar ia dapat selalu menghubungi sang Namikaze kapanpun ia mau.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya?"

" _Ha? Memangnya ada apa?"_

"..." Sasuke masih diam. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya ia gengsi juga untuk protes.

"..." Naruto ikut berdiam diri di ujung panggilan.

"Hari ini penyiaran episode ketujuh PR101"

Ding Dong! Naruto mulai mengerti mengapa ia menerima panggilan dari Sasuke. Tawa kecil terdengar melalui ujung panggilan. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut sontak semakin merasa kesal. Ia tidak bercanda bahwa ia merasa kesal dengan sang Namikaze.

" _Pff, kau kesal atau cemburu hm_?"

"Berisik dobe. Kau semakin tidak tahu diri."

Bukannya menanggapi dengan serius, Naruto sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diujung sana, Ia mengerti betul mengapa kekasihnya marah. Sasuke pasti marah akibat hal yang ia lakukan saat penampilannya pada tahap evaluasi terakhir.

" _Oh ayolah Sasuke! Aku hanya sedang mengikuti tren kok!"_

'Tren dari Hongkong!' Pikir Sasuke

"Tren yang sama sekali tidak berguna dobe!"

" _Ayolah Sasukee~ Hal ini berguna! Para fans menyukai hal itu!"_

"Ck! Kau akan tetap po-"

" _Aku jadi sedih. Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin terlihat keren."_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya begitu mendengar serentetan kalimat tersebut meluncur mulus melalui mulut sang Namikaze. Sasuke hafal betul kalau Naruto sekarang sedang mengeluarkan jurus godaan untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Berhenti meng-"

" _Terutama terlihat keren di depanmu Sasuke."_

"..."

" _Aku tahu kau selalu melihat setiap penampilanku. Sekali-kali aku ingin saat kau melihatku tampil, kau akan berkata 'wow, kekasihku sangat keren'. Aku ingin membuatmu bangga mempunyai kekasih yang hanya seorang trainee sepertiku."_

"..." Dan Sasuke benci mengetahui bahwa Naruto selalu dapat membuatnya bungkam seribu kata.

" _Minggu depan, pihak PR101 mengijinkan para trainee untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu lagi Teme!"_

"..."

" _Oh iya, masalah Abs ku. Aku sudah membentuknya selama di sini. Jangan khawatir, kau besok bisa melihatnya, menyentuhnya, dan melakukan hal apapun Okay!"_

"Dobe! _"_

" _He? Kenapa? Absku sudah benar-benar terbentuk, kau pasti suka! Atau masih kurang? Kau ingin melihat apa hm? Melihat Naruto JR yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat? Ini itu? Kau bebas melakukan apapun sayang."_

"Dobe, Idiot, Mesum! Ck kenapa aku punya kekasih seper-"

" _Jadi, sudah tidak marah kan?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas disebrang panggilan. Hal tersebut mengundang tawa Naruto. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus memperlebar kantung kesabarannya.

" _Aku tau kau memang perhatian dan pengertian sekali Sasukee~!"_

"..."

" _Karena itu aku mencintaimu!"_

"..."

" _Tungguhlah aku hingga debut nanti ya! Untukmu, untuk kita. Supaya Paman Fugaku segera memperbolehkanku membawamu kabur dari rumah."_

"..."

" _Tunggu, sebentar lagi ya Sasuke?"_

"..."

" _Ah, aku sudah dipanggil. Aku tutup dulu ya panggilannya? Aku mencintaimu."_

Dan Sasuke sekali lagi akan selalu luluh oleh segala perkataan Naruto untuk meredakan amarahnya. Bonus wajah memerah malu dan senyum tipis yang terkembang.

"Aku tahu.. Idiot."

Aku tahu, dan selalu tahu. Namun ternyata, mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Naruto benar-benar sangat menyenangkan.

 **THE END**

 **FANFIC APA INII?! *digebuk massa. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom NaruSasu yang mulai tenggelam huhu. Padahal saya sangat suka NaruSasu, tapi sepertinya penulis-penulis lain mulai tenggelam. Saya juga si sebenarnya, ini baru muncul di permukaan.**

 **Oh iya! Saya sedang sangat sangat sangatt menyukai Kang Daniel dari produce 101 dan sekarang menjadi center group wanna one! Menurut saya dia mirip ekhem dengan personality Naruto di beberapa fiction. Jika ada reader yang ingin tahu bisa langsung bergoogle ria!**

 **Maaf ini Fic tanpa Beta dan garap cepat sebelum deadline tugas saya menyerang sebagai seorang Maba huhu.**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **Oh iya, kalau ada yang berminat untuk saya buatkan versi episode lain. Bisa langsung review!**


End file.
